Creative Writing
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: MY BEST FRIEND: THE TRUTH ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP and WHO I AM: DID IT GO AS PLANED? MG characters write about who they are and why.
1. MY BEST FRIEND

Disclaimer: It all belongs to me! Um...I mean I own nothing? At all?...bye!  
  
A/N: First thanks Black Knight 03!!! And he (BK03) told me that the beginning of my fic sounded like something someone else wrote, I think I may have read something like it and if I did and used it with out remembering I'd read it I'm SOOO SORRY! But I like Superman so I thought that I could ad that there. But if I used your stuff even w/o my knowledge that it was yours then you must rock like so much so...I love you? Sorry don't kick my ass. If you know who wrote the thingy like that before me tell them what I said k?  
  
========================== ======  
  
Creative writing, that's what this is for, I'm supposed to write what I feel regardless of what it is, song lyrics, movie quote, poem, they can be original or not. Just as long as our feelings are evident but the problem is the topic, we each got different topics, which we're not supposed to share with any one, but we have to keep this journal (?) whatever thingy up for a while, Good thing this is creative writing I don't think I could use too much 'order' right now. What is my topic?  
  
MY BEST FRIEND: THE TRUTH ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP  
  
Okay, so what is the truth? Okay I guess I should start where we met. Though he didn't really become my best friend until a few years ago. Any way back to the story. Gordo...David Gordon and I first met at the park when we were about four years old. I'd just moved here and he apparently already had a best friend, her name was Lizzie. I probably would have never meet them if it hadn't been for my fascination even at the time with Superman. I decided if I tied my jacket around my neck and jumped off the monkey bars I'd be able to fly, and for a hole five seconds I did, right on to David. He introduced himself using his full name even then he was too smart for his own good. I decided Gordon sounded like Gordo so that's what I called him; a name he goes by to this day.

Gordo was always a cute kid, he was pale with big blue eyes and dark curly hair that always seemed to be in his face. He was so adorable and Lizzie thought so too. At the time she was jealous of me and I of her, but soon we grew to be best friends. All three of us, along with another girl, Kate. Kate didn't stay in the group long, which is why I've skipped how I met her, it's not too relevant.

Lizzie, Gordo, and I remained friends until the end of middle school then things got tricky. Lizzie had a crush on him in elementary but it was short lived and soon her affection was towards Ethan and not Gordo. I have to admit Ethan is cute, but not the brightest crayon in the box if you ask me.

Gordo on the other hand, like I've said, is too smart for his own good. Lizzie didn't stay in our group after middle school, instead joining Kate and Ethan along with the rest of the pod people. Gordo and I seemed to steer clear of that crowd and that some how brought us closer. Gordo and I have been through a lot, I think he's the only person to have ever seen me cry aside from my family and not even all of them have seen me cry. One of those crying times was when Lizzie got her first boy friend, Ronnie. She was going on and on and on about him. Then at my slightest comment she lashed out at me, verbally any way, but it hurt more than any blow. That was a time when I was trying to recover from an eating disorder so my self-esteem was all but non-existent when she started going out with him. I know it may have been selfish but I couldn't stand her talking about him non-stop and not listening to a word I said, I felt like I didn't matter so when she snapped at me about not having a boy friend the pain was all but unbearable.

I didn't know where to go. I was hurt and I felt unwanted, so I started walking around with no particular destination when I found my self passing Gordo's house. Just my luck he was outside at the moment, I tried to keep walking but he called out to me. I still pretended I hadn't seen nor heard him when he come up to me. By this point, I felt I was about to burst and they tears were threatening to come forth. I hoped he'd over look this and let me go, but he didn't. Instead he asked me to sit with him on the porch and asked what was wrong. I contemplated running, but I couldn't, so I told him everything about how I felt, how she was treating me, how I'd never have a boyfriend all of it, by the end of my story I was in tears.

Silently I scolded myself and with my head in my hands braced myself for the "quit being such a baby" comments, but they never came. Instead I felt some one put there arms around me. I looked up to see a blurry Gordo and then I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. From that day we seemed to be closer. I knew he liked Lizzie and I couldn't stand her doing this to him, but soon she and I were on good terms so I kept quiet. Especially once she got dumped.

Things went okay for a while until I came back from Mexico and they returned from Rome. Lizzie and Gordo were testing the dating thing but it didn't work out. I was there when Gordo had a crush on her, and I was there to help him realize she wasn't for him. Well he realized it, I just told him to do what he had to do. Lizzie wasn't the same after Rome, she was just different.

Lizzie had changed so much, that a friendship between us was pretty impossible. Plus I couldn't leave Gordo alone, and I didn't want to be another Kate clone. She wasn't too bad, but we weren't close. Now we're in our last year of high school and Gordo and I are closer than ever. But life isn't perfect. They say your first love is your true love...I'm starting to believe it.  
  
**The way I look at you**  
  
You don't see it do you?

She walks in to the room and your face lights up

I see you looking when you think no one is watching

She's the one you see when you sleep at night

You meat her in your dreams

She keeps that smile on your face

But your heart she breaks

She's the one you write about

The one you want to draw

She's every thing you could ever want

Yet can never reach

She's nothing but an illusion

But she's the one you love

And the way you look at her I

s the way I look at you

But she's the one you see instead of me  
  
========================== ======  
  
A/N: this will be like the last one I wrote a two part one-shot, so I guess it'll be a two-shot? Well any ways it's short.  
Now you see that little purplish button? Kay well put the mouse on it, no not a real mouse that little arrow on the computer maneuvered by the clicky thing! Okay now click and review! Oh yes I wrote the poem at the end, yes I know I suck at poetry, but it's a school thingy right?


	2. WHO I AM

Dis: No I don't own any thing, though I don't know why they have to rub it in!  
  
A/N: thanks every one who's ever reviewed me! Black Knight 03 --( whispers read his stuff) thanks 4 tha betaing, but you're still NOT funny! Scaring the crap outa me! Don't roll your eyes at me! lol, any ways here's the last part to this one. Hope you like it, and Hermione-Granger 17 update Running in Circles...now! (lol j/k read mine first then update :D )  
  
WHO I AM: DID IT GO AS PLANED?  
  
All my life, I've known how the rest of my life should be. I had it all planed out. It was only a matter of the peaces falling in to place.  
  
It's simple really. I work hard in school, get into a good collage, get a job with a director until I learn the ropes and make connections, then I go solo, make a few hit movies, the occasional TV show, then I buy my own studio, and make great movies that have meaning as well as entertainment value.  
  
It's not rocket science. In fact it seemed full proof and an idiot could follow this plan. Idiot, that's me. For when I came up with this great plan I forgot one thing, love.  
  
In all fairness though it just didn't seem necessary, at least not for David Z. Gordon (Gordo). Gordo, that's me, good ol Gordo. I'm reliable, smart, level headed, and, okay, somewhat of a nerd. I don't do things just because other people do. I don't follow the crowd and I don't get stupid high school crushes. At least I didn't, but now I'm not too sure.  
  
I spent most of my time working, so any time I even thought about liking a girl, I simply blocked it out. I figured there'd be time enough for that sort of stuff later.  
  
I guess I also figured there wasn't a point in liking someone if it wasn't going to last. I didn't want to fall in lust just to have my heart broken. And to truly fall in love you need friendship.  
  
Friendship, that's another thing entirely, I don't consider many people friends I have people I know and people I get along with, but friends I have few and only two are girls.  
  
My whole life it was implied that Lizzie and I would be together. It's just the way things were. But I didn't want to mess that up. That's another thing; when you date a friend, the friendship is gone. Lizzie and I tried it for about a week then we gave up she's like the sister I never had ( and never wanted, but still).  
  
So Lizzie was out and I thought I had no problem reaching my goal, right? It's not like there was anyone else I could possibly fall for. That's where the idiot proof plan turned out a bit complicated for me, Gordo, the king of the idiots. You see Lizzie was out, but Miranda, that's another matter all together.  
  
I tried so hard not to fall for anyone. So hard to make sure Lizzie and I were only on a sibling brain wave, that I completely disregarded the fact that my other best friend was hot. Sure I knew she was attractive, I'm a guy right?  
  
But aside from Lizzie, she's the only one who's always been there for me; even with things I couldn't go to Lizzie with. Like when I thought I liked Lizzie, or when Lizzie wasn't right for me...and now I know why...Lizzie isn't right for me because she's not Miranda.  
  
So I David Z. Gordon, have fallen in love with my best friend, Miranda.  
  
A/N: Okay that's it it's over...tear, you know what to do, luv ya'll byes 


End file.
